


Guns N' Hoses

by risotto



Category: Free!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Filming, Future Fish Au, I'm Sorry, KnB Cameos, M/M, Nothing explicit, Porn Watching, Rin thinks he has the Best Boyfriend, Sex Tapes, This is bad and you should feel bad, i know i do, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risotto/pseuds/risotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which watching amateur porn brings out a competitive side that Rin never knew existed.</p><p>(Alternate title: Rin wants to make a sex tape.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns N' Hoses

It’s a rare moment when Rin is granted a day off from work without having to barter for it. Such moments are perfect and well-received, under normal circumstances. But as he sits there sprawled on his couch with the silence of his apartment deafening him, it’s something else entirely.

Makoto isn’t home--he’s at work, and will be well into the night. As much as Rin complains about all his overtime and crappy hours, it’s nothing compared to the duty and twenty-four hour shifts firefighters are subjected to.

Rin is bored, to say the least. His friends are busy, all of his chores are finished thanks to Makoto’s last day off, and he’s sure he’s seen every movie in their collection at least five times.

The internet it is.

He hasn’t browsed the net in a while, judging from the thin layer of dust he blows off the cover to his laptop.

He didn’t shut down properly last time either, seeing as how the browser’s still stuck on PornHub.

Oh.

 _Well_.

No one’s home and he is a little lonely. And Makoto can’t take any personal calls…

So, with a box of tissues and a bottle of lube handy, Rin gets comfortable and settles in for, presumably, a simple and easy porn fest.

He clicks on the Amateur and Home Videos section right away. Because as much as he appreciates perfect tans and superficial plots and cute pre- and post-sex interviews, Sean Cody and Coat West videos won’t get him going today.

Rin feels like voyeur. He likes watching the home-made ones. They feel more personal and real, because they truly are. It’s a kink of his--one he hasn’t explored with his boyfriend for obvious reasons.

Humming, he trails his mouse over dozens of links and thumbnails. Nothing of interest thus far, just a bunch of out-of-shape guys with pale skin in bad lighting. Some of the videos look like they were downright recorded with a potato; others just had so much white noise in them, you can hardly tell if it was HVAC or somebody moaning.

Then he sees it, like a beacon in the dark sea of hairy, faceless men--

**Guns N’ Hoses Volume 2  
Stud Cop pounds Stud Firefighter!!**

Oh shit. That’s too perfect, it’s almost autobiographical. He clicks it.

For an amateur video, the video quality is decent with good light and, more importantly, a good view of the, ah, performers. Too bad it’s a stationary cam--probably something mounted on a tripod--because the top has a very nice ass, holy shit.

And a pretty big dick poking through the fly of his uniform trousers. It’s not as big as the bottom’s, Rin notices with much glee. This...might end up being the best video he’s ever seen.

The video is amateur, so there’s no repair-man plot. Or much of a plot, at all. Just a guy in a cheap police officer costume and his partner in a cheap fireman’s suit.

The top--the police officer, he can’t quite make out their faces due to the chosen angle of the camera--crawls down his bottom’s smooth, naked body, his head dipping so that he can scrape his wet tongue along his lover’s jaw. And that’s when Rin sees the blue hair, a bold color that went surprisingly well with the top’s deeply-tanned skin.

Wait a minute.

Rin moves video tracker ahead by a few minutes. By then, the cop and the firefighter have ceased all attempts at foreplay and oral sex and have gotten down to fucking. Their uniforms are more or less gone--the cop is completely naked and no doubt proud of his body, judging from the way he all but postures in front of the camera lens like he’s Patrick Bateman; the bottom’s bunker pants are dangling on for dear life from one of the firefighter’s ankles, his legs spread in the air.

They’re doing it missionary, so Rin can’t quite see the bottom’s face, but he can definitely hear him when he demands the top to fuck him _harder and harder_ , in those words exactly, even though the top’s giving it to him pretty good.

Rin sneers. Tryhards.

Then they switch positions. A nice classic cowboy position. And Rin can now see, clear as day, the top’s bold hair and the bottom’s funky-looking eyebrows and…

Holy shit. Rin goes soft.

Aomine?

 

 

\--

 

 

Rin never got to see the end of the video. It was too weird to see people he knew having sex. So much for that voyeur kink of his.

Rin sees Aomine again later that week, in person. As luck would have him, they’re on the same shift in this rotation.

Just before shift-turnover, Aomine’s in the locker room, changing into his uniform.

Knowing he’d been wearing that--no, not that, a costume that looks like it, probably to avoid being connected--the last time Rin saw him on the video made Rin’s skin crawl and his belly bubble up with an inexplicable heat.

Rin doesn’t want to fuck Aomine. That much he’s certain of. But having seen him fuck someone else is making everything awkward as hell.

“The fuck’s the matter with you, Matsuoka?” Aomine demands, zipping up his bag.

“Huh? What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the past who knows how long. What gives?”

Oh. Shit.

“Nothing, just--”

They’re interrupted by the chirp of a cell phone. Aomine answers it and Rin goes back to tying up his boots and tries  not to stare too hard at the reddish hair showing up on the phone’s caller ID screen.

“Yeah? Uh huh. Yeah.” Aomine snarls at the phone itself, as if whoever’s on the other line--and Rin has a pretty good idea who it is--can see him. “Hey, fuck _you_. I’ll be there when I get there, okay?”

Rin tips an eyebrow. Are those two really dating or do they just have that kind of relationship where they just fuck and occasionally film it?

Rin snorts lowly to himself. What he’s got with Makoto is leagues better than whatever they have.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen,” Aomine swings his locker open, a deadly glint shining in his eyes and off his teeth, “you just take a pill and get that ass and camera ready.”

Rin’s head snaps up at attention. Are they--? No. They wouldn’t. It’s their lunch break. They couldn’t possibly think of filming…

Would they?

Rin hurries out of the locker and towards home before Aomine can even notice he’s gone.          

 

 

\--

 

 

Rin gets home in record time, face flushed and skin glowing with sweat. Perfect. The glow will look nice on camera.

“Makoto, have you seen our--”

Makoto’s home. Curled up on the couch. Sick as a dog. Face pale as a sheet, save for his eyes and the tip of his nose, his hair more like a rat’s nest than anything else.

“What’s wrong, Rin? Did something happen…? Did you lose something?”

“N-Nothing,” Rin gulps, embarrassed. “I’ll...I’m sure it’ll pop up soon enough. C’mon, let’s get you to bed, you big oaf.”

He'll just have to wait a while before he can show Aomine, and the rest of the perverted side of the internet, that he and his boyfriend are much better.

 

 

\--

 

Rin doesn’t give up, though.

Rei had access to a camera. An expensive, state-of-the art thing he used to capture videos of nature and sporting events and other “beauties of life.” Rei waxed poetic about the camera’s unique zoom and filtering options, but all Rin really cared about was how to work it and if it would make him and his boyfriend look better than another cop and firefighter pair.

With tenacity, lots of congee and meds, Makoto had gotten over his bout of sickness and was as good as new within the next couple of days. 

Perfect timing, too. Aomine uploaded another damn video and had the nerve to use handcuffs this time.

Fucking asshole--Rin was planning to use his!

But that was fine. Rin prides himself on being creative--he can think of a few different ways to use his nightstick as a bondage device.

It took some serious planning and even more serious bribing to get it but Rin managed to score an actual real weekend off from work. The problem lies in Makoto, who’s too sweet and helpful towards his coworkers, a trait Rin’s pretty sure the others took advantage of.

It’s one of the rare occasions Rin wishes his boyfriend was selfish.

“Really?” Makoto coos over the phone. “That’s fantastic! I was worried when you had all that overtime but, wow!”

“I know, right?” Rin thinks he should start writing down his Oscar acceptance speech. “We should, I dunno, celebrate this moment. Maybe do something special for the occasion…”

He can imagine it now. Him rubbing the inside of Makoto’s muscular thigh, letting his eyes go dark, and Makoto blushing cutely but getting that same dark look in his eyes….

“You read my mind, Rin,” Makoto chirps.

Rin debates telling him now but decides against it.  He might have to surprise Makoto with the prospect of taping themselves while they have sex. Otherwise,it’d be over before the camera could start rolling.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm,” Makoto teases, “but it’s gonna be a surprise!”

The last time Makoto surprised him, they both wound up in a luxury hotel with some lingerie Nagisa had brought back for them after a trip to America.

Needless to say, Rin perks up with interest. “Really?”

“Mine’s gonna be an even bigger surprise than last time!”

“We’ll see about that. Just get home, Makoto.”

Rin’s already hard. He prepares the camera, sets it up in a perfect corner of their room. Tidies up the place, lights up some candles. 

Their home has been transformed into a venerable sex palace by the time he hears Makoto clomping up the stairs and takes his position--sprawled out over a new satin bedspread he picked up for the occasion. He thought about being naked, maybe doused in a little bit of body oil, but decided against it. Makoto likes being greeted at the door with kisses.

He waits.

The door opens.

“Surprise!”

And in through the door walks Makoto.

Along with Ren and Ran.

Mother _fuck_.

 

 

\--

 

 

Thanks to Makoto’s “surprise”, the super special holiday weekend does not go as Rin had planned. And by the time Sunday evening rolls around, when they’ve dropped the twins off, he’s sulking and not doing a very good job of hiding it.

“What’s wrong, Rin?” Makoto asks because, of course, he’s Makoto.

Rin shakes his head and says nothing.

“You’ve been acting weird lately,” Makoto says. He doesn’t start the vehicle up right away, giving the impression that he has every intention of sitting there on the side of the road he’s pulled over onto until Rin decides to open up.

“It’s nothing,” mumbles Rin.

“Rin.”

Rin turns a little and glares out of the window, his lips pouting. “I told you, it’s nothing.”

“Ri~n.”

God, he _hates it_ when Makoto does that. Ever since he charmed that black cat, and consequently, Rin himself in the same process, Rin’s been weak to it.

A soft sigh escapes Makoto. “You didn’t want the twins over, huh?”

Rin jerks his body around to face him. “No! I mean yes! I mean--just...not this weekend.”

Makoto tilts his head, his voice going soft when he asks, simply, “why didn’t you just ask?”

“I was going to,” Rin sighs, his palm grazing over his scalp and pushing his hair back, “but we didn’t have time, and when we did, you got sick. And when you got better...well, anyway. It doesn’t matter, because you wouldn’t be up for it.”

“Up for what?”

Rin can’t stand the idea of looking up at Makoto when he mumbles, “filming,” he croaks, then realizes his boyfriend deserves to hear it when he’s not being a pouty mess. He clears his throat and repeats himself, louder.

As expected, Makoto doesn’t say anything. He’s stunned--and Rin can’t exactly blame him for that--and quiet, large hands curved over the steering wheel as he stares out ahead at the countryside through the windshield.

A lump of shame and guilt forms in Rin’s throat and he tries to gulp it down.

Then, before he can grumble and tell Makoto to drive them home, Makoto drops his hands from the steering wheel.

“I...wouldn’t mind,” he murmurs, “I...I kind of like the idea of being watched, or getting caught, you know?”

Rin looks up, wondering if he’s gone deaf or if he’s just the victim of a cruel prank. No, Makoto doesn’t do the whole pranking thing, especially when it’s obvious Rin’s in one of his moods. He’s painfully honest like that.

So then, that means...

Rin’s mouth curves into a small smirk, and he finds himself scooting a little closer to Makoto’s body. His knee bumps into the parking brake.

So Makoto has a little exhibitionist side to himself, too. That’s something new Rin didn’t know about him. It sends a thrill lancing up Rin’s spine that forces him to sit straighter. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of--Rin, don’t look at me like that!”

Rin nudges Makoto’s arm. “Like what?”

“Like _that_.” Makoto whines, his hand coming up to his face. “We’re over an hour away from home.”

“So?” Rin reaches over, smoothly unclicks Makoto’s seatbelt.

Makoto whines again, “we won’t make it.”

“Again.” Rin starts to crawl closer to Makoto, his body almost doubled over him as he purrs up against his ear. “So?”

Does it really matter, Rin thinks. He’s horny. Makoto’s horny. They don’t need a stupid gimmick like their uniforms. Hell, they don’t need to be in their own bed.

"W-Wait a minute, Rin.” Makoto tries to pull back, shivering violently when Rin grazes the tip of his tongue over his earlobe.

Rin’s brow furrows. “What? We’re in the boonies and we’re parked. There’s no one for miles around...”

“I know,” Makoto huffs when his shirt button pops off, “I just...um. My phone’s got video recording on it…”

Rin stops and sits up. Again, he’s wondering if he needs to have his ears checked. “You mean you want to...? _Here_?”

Makoto nods.

 _God_ , he loves this man.

“And, um, there’s plenty of room in the back seat,” Makoto suggests.

Shit. POV and semi-public sex? Rin’s convinced he won the boyfriend lottery and is only just now realizing it. 

“Makoto, you’re so bad. Give me that phone.”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Alright, this is Rin and Makoto’s sex tape volume one. Wave hello to the camera, Makoto.”

“Wait--don’t use our names!”

“Huh? Why not? Why does it matter?”

“What if a stranger finds this video?”

“Um, yeah, they won’t find it. I’ll edit it all out and blur our faces, don’t worry. No one will know it’s us.”

“How can you do that on the phone?”

“There’s an app for that, I’m sure...”

“You’re not planning to post this online, are you?”

Rin pretends to not hear him.

 

 

\--

 

 

A few days later, in a different part of town, Sousuke announces his home arrival with a tired drawl, toes off his thick work boots, and tosses his keys on the sideboard.

The first course of action is to curse his department issued boots and the effect they have on his feet. Well, he can take solace in the fact that he won’t have to wear them for three days, as those shifts are being covered by Rin.

“I’m home,” he announces, again.

There’s no response. Which means either no one’s home, or….

While enroute to check the bathroom, Sousuke swipes up a can of cola from the fridge, then finds _him_ sitting at the kitchen counter, staring intently at some activity on the screen of his laptop computer.

Odd.

He rarely uses that thing.

“What are you looking at, Haru?”

Haru doesn’t turn away from the computer. “Rin and Makoto made a sex tape.”

Sousuke has the wherewithal to turn away from Haru before spitting out half his can of cola. When he recovers and cleans his mess, he peers over Haru’s shoulder.

There’s no doubt about it: that’s Rin and Makoto on the video player, going at it like, well, Sousuke doesn’t _want_ to imagine what they’re like. Together, they watch in silence as their respective best friends make fools of themselves on the internet.  

Once it's done, Sousuke straightens and tugs on Haru's arm. “We can do better than them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer and more involved and explicit but it's been sitting in my Docs for a good two years. It needed to be set free so I can cleanse my soul. I am gomen.


End file.
